Sandy Kobra (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
'Sandy Kobra '''is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Physical appearance Sandy has green eyes and long, light blonde hair. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Sandy's main weapon is The Ancient. That weapon is a purple version of Maxi's Modified Flail. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V In Soul Calibur V, Sandy wields a blue version of Foundation. That weapon is similar to Maxi's Fuzuroi. Soul Calibur Endless Rage In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, Sandy wields a dark green version of Foundation. Fighting Style Sandy is extremely bad at wielding a sword and shield, because she doesn't know how to use it. However, Maxi taught her how to use a nunchaku and learn the way of Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Sandy throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Sandy punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes Sandy's outfit in Soul Calibur III consists of a dark green off the shoulder dress that is below the ankle length and has a huge slit on the right side of the dress. She mostly wears blue gloves, blue knee socks and dark green boots. In Soul Calibur IV, she wears the same dress that Hilde wears in her 2P costume, but dark green. In Soul Calibur V, she wears a similar dress to that one from Soul Calibur III, except it has two slits on each side of the dress. In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, she wears the same outfit from Soul Calibur III. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Sandy Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Long Hair (Tied) (09,16 and 15,01) Mid Torso: Alchemist’s Dress (15,01) Arms: Leather Gloves (20,20) Lower Legs: Cloth Bikini (08,01) Socks: Knee Socks (20,20) Feet: Decorative Boots (15,01 and 20,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 09,16 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Trivia *Sandy's rivals are Mitsurugi, Maxi, Kilik, Hwang, and Amy. Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Get out of the way! *''I'll show you...my true strength!'' *''Come on, come and get me!'' *''Do you see now?...you never stood a chance.'' *''That was a pretty good warm up fight!'' *''You're way too weak.'' *''You can't stop me!'' *''Weapons are for fools! ''- Press or hold any button during replay *''Take this!'' *''Too easy!'' *''Outta my way!'' *''Give it up!'' *''Arrogant fool!'' *''That won't work!'' *''It's over!'' *''This is the end!'' *''How's that?'' *''There's more!'' *''You're not going anywhere!'' *''You're open!'' *''This is...over!'' *''Have some of...this!'' *''What a joke!'' - Taunt *''Hurry up and disappear!'' - Taunt *''What?!'' *''Impossible!'' Gallery 100 1754.JPG 100 1755.JPG 100 1756.JPG 100 1757.JPG 100 1758.JPG Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-10h46m52s29.png|Sandy wielding The Ancient. Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-10h47m07s162.png|Sandy wielding The Ancient before the battle. Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-10h47m58s119.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-10h48m07s235.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-10h48m22s124.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-10h49m01s14.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-10h50m16s136.png|Sandy wielding The Ancient after the battle.